savelakenipissingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:West arm property owners water protection committee/@comment-3064498-20101030183427
This just in from Shelley Quibell Hi everyone. Now that the Municipal elections are over, it's time to get going on the water problems that we have. As we see it, there are three major areas that need to be looked into. They are as follow: * WATER LEVELS * WATER COLOR * WATER QUALITY WATER LEVELS seem to be something that we can't do too much about, but we are going to try and get a proper representation on the board advisory group that exists. We are supposed to have a rep, but no one has shown up for their meetings for over a year. It's time to get someone on this board who cares about the Lake. The Ministry of Natural Resources insists that the low water level that existed this year was an anomaly, but with the weather patterns changing the way they are, this may become a much more frequent occurrence. WATER COLOR & QUALITY are related for the most part and there is a tea color to our water even in the early spring. The green and brown color we get later in the summer are both from algae which is produced when the water gets warmer and is to some extent a natural occurrence. What makes matters worse are the fertilizers that people are adding to the system from a number of different sources. Municipal lagoons, septic systems, farm runoff, gray wells, laundry soap phosphates, home lawn care products and car wash products all contribute but are not the only culprits. We have over 20 people who have volunteered to form a committee to look into these problems and we need to set up a meeting to form and name this committee so we can start taking action. PLEASE acknowledge the receipt of this e-mail so we know that we have the correct contact information for everyone and inform us of when it would be best for you as an individual to attend a meeting. We understand that not everyone will be able to attend on any given day, so the majority will rule as to a date & time. If we have not heard from you in 3 days, we will start to phone people to make sure as many as possible have the chance to attend. We need to set a date within the first 3 weeks of November if possible. A weekend meeting may have the best chance since not everyone lives here year round. If you will be attending the meeting, please be prepared to discuss naming the committee, structure of the committee, executive and possible sub committees. We feel that we have enough people to have an umbrella committee with maybe three sub committees. One to look after municipal concerns such as municipalities backing the committees and having their lagoons checked. One to address the farm runoff problems and one to look at ways to educate the public on septic, gray wells and other runoff concerns as well as voluntary septic inspections. These are some of our ideas please feel welcome to bring your own ideas as well. After the fine job done the last time if Linda Morel would like to volunteer as mediator again, I'm sure everyone would approve. Barry & Shelley Qiuibell